In U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,211 the inventor has proposed a system for electrodeposition coating automobile parts with paint whereby a basket containing automobile parts, such as forgings or castings, is suspended from a basket carrier and is immersed in liquids in tanks. The basket is swung in each tank several times so that the entire surface of each work (automobile part) is treated with the liquid. Following the immersion of the works in all tanks, the basket is conveyed into a furnace in which the works are heated and dried.
In the prior art, however, when the basket has been immersed in the tank, the basket is conveyed into the next tank without intentionally dropping the liquid which was contained in the preceding tank and may remain on or in the works. Consequently, the works may carry the preceding liquid into the next liquid. This drawback is particularly great if the works have many or large inner spaces open to the outside. The more complicated forms parts have, the more or larger inner spaces open to the outside they tend to have. The more liquid from the preceding tank mixes with that in the next tank, the sooner the liquid in the next tank must be replaced with a new liquid.